


Fighting

by Aaronlisa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Episode s02e08 "My Ferguson is Ill Today", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: He finds himself continually fighting his need for her.





	Fighting

Every day John fights against his growing need for Cameron. He tells himself that it’s nothing more than a result of the packaging that disguises the fact that she’s a machine combined with his teenaged hormones. But it’s still hard to fight his need when Cameron walks in front of him barely clothed or when she uses his desires against him to illicit promises from him. 

John knows that if he succumbs to his need for Cameron, he’ll feel nothing but shame and self-loathing. Cameron might be pretty on the surface but he knows what’s underneath the surface and just how destructive she truly is. So he finds himself continually fighting his need for her and he tries to pretend that he can have something normal with Riley. 

**END**


End file.
